Sociopathic
by MasochisticAvoidance
Summary: Why did you fall for him? So easily you became ensnared - the charming psychopath...
1. Unauthorised

_"Those eyes lure you in... he'll catch you, careful."_

 _12:45_ , fucking Hell, it was so late and all you could hear is the monotone ticking of the clock; _tick tick tick..._ You were rigid in bed, cold sweat plastered your pale skin, the air around you thick with humidity. You drew the marred sheets closer to your chest, closing your eyes and becoming elapsed in the second world:

- **nightmare-**

"Where you goin', _schoolgirl_?" The man's voice purred into your ears as the strong scent of liquor made you hold back gags, he snatched your arm and dug his black nails into your taut flesh. "Get the _fuck_ off of me, rat!" You snapped, attempting to break free from his vicelike hold, "I like it when they squirm, come here _babe_."

He threw you onto the pavement, shadows enveloping his face, only the sadist grin of his could be visible... that of rape, defiling and malice. You scream for help, only to get a sour slap across the face and incoherent assaulting language; he violated your spots and womanhood, all you could do was endure it...

- **end of nightmare-**

You jolt up, _05:04_ , bags had weighed your once ecstatic eyes down and now faded to a dull hazel. Rolling onto your side, you stare at the milky, pre-dawn light gushing out the showy cream curtains; "Another day, just endure one last day and that's _it_."

Pushing the covers off, you felt the icy air nip at your skin, "The electricity bills are too much, I'm in debt, I can't fuckin' pay!" You mentally slap yourself, slipping your feet into the tattered and torn fluffy slippers, the white now curdled with grey. Edging your way down the stairs, you are welcomed by Midge, your only companion... Midge being a cat, there wasn't much to complain about; water, feed and let it sleep.

The smokey-coloured Persian rubbed against your legs, mewling and miaowing, " _Midgeeee,_ I'll let you have some sausage soon, I need to go to the shop." You yawn, rubbing your tired eyes and entering the laundry room, Midge trailing behind in hungry desperation.

"What to wear, what to wear - aha!" You pryed a simple, casual knitted sweater from the piles of washing and some baggy denim bottoms, "It'll have to do!"

You raced upstairs, slamming the door behind you, undressing from your nightwear and putting lingerie on and the outfit you chose; the heavy pitter and patter of droplets made you internally sigh, _raaaaain. Why rain?_

Dashing down the flight of stairs, you picked up your worn out satchel and slung it over your shoulder, also getting the housekeys, saying goodbye to Midge.

The wind was harsh and merciless, whipping your black hair in a countless matter of directions; a prolonged shiver ran down the bridge of your spine, causing your hairs to prick up.

" _Oi, baby giiirl_!" A raspy voice cooed, followed by several more catcatcallers, you glance about, unable to identify the people who hollered. " _Over here, girl_!" They all slurred at you, but, still, no one was around. _It's just my mind playing petty games on me, it's just a ga-_ You were halted mid-sentence by a hustler-lookin guy grabbing your shoulder, knocking you against the wall, Lookie here boys, we got a cute one!" He laughed as you squirmed, "Get the fuck off of me!" You kicked him in that God forsaken place and watched him convulse and roll over.

Without a second to spare, you dashed off, tears pricking and threatening the corner of your eyes, as if God had blessed you, an abandoned house was revealed down yonder. Your lungs begged for release, muscles now burning was adrenaline ceased, your entire body screamed for you to stop and you did, once you reached the door of the house... well, it _looked_ abandoned, but manners were still necessary.

You knocked the door once or twice, to no avail, not a soul answered or stirred, "Uhh, hello?" You tried again, fiddling with the copper doorknob, which... _opened_? You weren't a girl who'd go snooping in other people's houses, but this was an emergency, you was assaulted. "Is anybody home, it's an emergency!" The house was definitely not looked after, dust layered the shelves and windowsills, furniture shredded and feathers pouring our the cushions.

You loomed in the hallway, connecting the lounge with the kitchen, there was a lingering scent of irony blood, but what disturbed you the most... the place no longer felt _empty_. As if someone was here, the place had a fullness to it, unsure, you timidly called out, "Please, I've just been assaulted!" You felt tears begin to form, the blurring prevented you from seeing a moving shadow just before you. A shape.

It slid beside you, eyeing your every futile movement, no matter what state you were in, you intruded on _his_ territory.

You nervously sulked about, wiping tears that strayed from your eyes, oblivious to the danger encroaching. The pair of eyes behind the shape, whom was covered in an expressionless white Halloween, went from intentful, to curious and docile as he watched you gently remaster the books that were strewn across the floor. He took a few minutes taking your body in, curvaceous, yet remarkably vivacious... a paradox. Black hair damped and naturally curled from the rain, your eyes were holding a sadness, but an elegant hazel. Your skin was extremely pale and untouched, your cheeks had the patch of freckles.

The figure entered a small, opaque source of light; he was clad in a defiled, ruined mechanic suit and had a detriment slung sinisterly at his side, its chrome surface splattered with dried blood. He held it meaningfully at his side, only one hindrance halted him from killing her... the innocence that caked her. The hurt look in her eyes and the word she blurted out, _assaulted_. I mean, he'd done worse things, but just how childlike she acted, it made him feel so wrong and misplaced.

You picked a book up, brushing the dust away and propping it gently on the shelf, along with a few others. Your eyes averted towards the picture of a normal looking family, unlike yours, there, in the middle, sat a familiar looking child... " _Michael Myers._ " You whispered, looking to the photo, "Poor kid, he didn't even know." You empathised with him, because you understood what anger could do, given or brought on.

The creak of a floorboard gave you electrifying tingles to surge down your neck and back, "Hello?" You called out needily.

 _No response._

A sadistic curve played under the mask of the prowling man, _she's so sublime, so off-guard_... He advanced upon her, knife ready and raised. The figure grabbed your neck, shoving you against the wall, the look of unadulterated horror was murderously invigorating to him. He poised it, right next to your stomach and edged it closer in case made any move to attack or escape.

"Don't hurt me!" You didn't know who it was as you didn't look at it, but when you did, the horror increased and your breathing, once steadied, became relentless and panicky.

"Don't kill me Michael, I don't want to die!" Your eyes had a flicker of hope to them as Michael loosened his grip around your waist, but hesitancy was evident. He studied you, knife still fatally close to your tense stomach, "I won't go, just put me down, please?" You give an assuring smile, his eyes, as if somehow bipolar with emotions, turned from malice to yet again curious. He allowed you to slump down on the ground, watching each movement of yours with honed skill.

"I'm sorry I intruded... I-I was _attacked_." You bite back a wave of emotions and tears, his eyes bored into your own, but he wasn't trying to intimidate you, it was as though he was looking into a book written in a different lingual; you were unreadable now, all sorts of distorted things going on in your unhinged mind.

 **Author** **Chan is cutting this one short!** _Michael: *puppy dog eyes* next chapter?_ _Me: yis yis yis =_


	2. Stay

" _His eyes are a neurological venom, they do more than scare you..._ "

"I mean, I am truly sorry..." You repeat, but hush as he shakes his head, "I should go and... find help then." Just as you were about to leave, Michael grabbed your arm, tugging at you, "I must go." You repeated, he shook his head and locked the door.

Your eyes now showed one emotion, _fear._ Anxiety stormed your mind like a SWAT team, firing and shouting random commands at you. Michael stood there, before gripping you and throwing you over his shoulder and taking you upstairs, you didn't deject this, in fear of pissing him off.

The room he took you in was dimly lit with a singular candle, the flame dancing in the disturbance of yours and Michael's presence. He gently slipped you off his shoulder and into the dusty, near solid with springs mattress and again creepily stared at you. "You want me to sleep?" You jeered, cocking your head as he pointed at his own eyes and then to yours, "My eyes? What about them?" You question, looking into the misused mirror, realising what he meant, "I look tired?" Michael replied with a nod, "I actually am pretty tired to be honest..."

You yawned, before looking up at Michael... "Goodnight?" He simply walked off, shutting the door behind him. You lay there, sleep nagging you and eventually subduing you.

Time forward x)

Morning ascended, again you woke up in a cold sweat, the dank, unaired atmosphere around you contributed to it. Feeling a lump at your feet, you wake up to see... _Midge_ and a pile of unfamiliar clothes, maybe they were Judith's, but clearly intended for her to try on.

You smile, giving Midge a long needed love and fuss. Your eyes trail towards the pile of long since used clothes, you fumbled through them, before finding some short-shorts and kind of revealing silk top... the only ones that'd fit. You undress from your drenched attire, getting into the shorts that ride your butt and fitting the slightly baggy, revealing silk top.

Heading down the creaky stairs, you pause a few feet away from Michael, coughing to gain his attention. He shifted, pivoting around and _staring at you._ He just gawked at you, all this attention was mawkish to you and sappy; you _never_ got any good attention before. Michael realised he'd been staring at you and quickly turned around, a sweet, honey-like scent got your attention and you acted as through you'd just seen Jesus himself...

On the table was an assortment of dried fruits; 'cots, berries, orange and etc. You salivate, relishing the sight of food and edible at the least, where he'd got them from was a mystery, but you didn't care, _fooooood._

You were so absorbed in eating the sweet, tangy orange and berries to notice Michael was checking you out, his eyes lustful at the least. He lowered his head, edging it to the side and staring at you.

He stood up, silently moving up behind you, he was pretty much touching you, ghosting his hand down the ridge of your spine and each time a bit harder, as if testing your water. You felt his hand on the fourth attempt to gain your attention, "Michael?" You flinch as you place your hand on his, but you didn't recoil, Michael on the other hand, continued to excitedly touch you and twiddle his fingers in your ringlets.

You wouldn't deny him, in oppressed fear of pissing him off, he may seem like a gentle giant right now, but you knew full well his capabilities; he could decapitate you right now if need be. His hands trailed farther down your spine and he grabbed your waist, pulling you to him and you went stiff as a board. Michael didn't pay heed to your discomfort, but her cupped your chin, forcing you to look into his hawk-like blue eyes. He rubbed his thumb on your cheeks, studying your freckles in bliss, he was enjoying this. You'd be lying if you said you weren't too.

He ran his hands across your flanks, glancing up at you to check he hadn't crossed any lines, to you, it seemed like innocent curiousity... but, what Michael had in mind wasn't remotely close to "childlike innocence". After finally growing bored of your soft, baby-soft skin, he followed you to the couch as you turned the old TV on and flicked through the different channels, stumbling upon an old romcom, _Notting Hill._

You smile, staring at the screen, the mushy, yet savagely funny romcom was a home-like touch to this reality she was now living. The floppy-haired charm of _Hugh Grant_ made you laugh, which caught Michael's attention, you turned to him, "Sit with me, you might like this!" You invited him over, making space on the sofa next to you. Without contemplating, he scooted up next to you, pulling you close to him and wrapping his arm around you.

Half-way throughout the comedy of Hugh Grant, you were slipping in and out of sleep... Michael laid down, letting you fall onto his chest as you slipped into sleep:

- **nightmare-** (Btw, your name is Bella x])

"Bella Boo, this is Felicity, she's babysitting you tonight while I'm gone." You hide behind the wall, peeking your head around, shyly smiling. "She's no trouble, you'll barely know she's there!"

-time skip-

You were tucked up in bed, embossed in a light sleep. The sound of banging and panicky shouts downstairs made you sheepishly crawl out of bed and head downstairs, to your disbelief and as much as your young, unscathed mind could handle... you stared at the mutilated body of your babysitter Felicity and feel your stomach churn, the world around you numb and unreal. " _Felicity_!" You scream at the top of your lungs, engendering a response from a man dressed in a balaclava and black gear.

- **end of nightmare-**

Michael all the while was helplessly watching you burn up and scream in your sleep, once you bolted upright, he came to your side, "They snuffed the life out of her!" You cried into his chest, while he sat you upright and allowed you to cry into him.

 _Why why why why why!_ Your mind raged and scorned, _why that night_?!

You felt disconnected, so you sat on Michael's lap, throwing your arms around him, you wanted his comfort... his everything and so did he from you.

After 15 minutes or so of endless crying, you managed to steady yourself and look up to Michael, whom had been comforting you through it all. You smile at him, nuzzling into his neck crevasse as he pulls you down to lie on his body and rest. _God Damn, out of all the people, you'd fallen for a silent killer. Fuck._

 ** _Author Chan will update_** **soon** ** _, meanwhile, she's gotta get her own broken mind together._**

~ Sid/Ell.

( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)


	3. Thin

" _My mind is broken and irreparable; shattered into a million, useless pieces._ "

You listened to the shallow breathing of Michael and his heart beat, the soothing rise and fall of his chest caused your head to bob up and down. He was staring at the ceiling, completely calm and still, what was to happen next, was definitely out of the blue.

Michael's hand slithered up your side, sauntering towards your stomach, his grip around your waist tightened and he began circling his fingers on your ticklish spot. You broke into hysteric laughter, dimples intensifying on your face, you tried to pry his grip off of you, but he was much more overpowering and managed to suppress you. Your laughter turned into gasping giggles and Michael finally ceased, but only when you were literally exhausted.

"You little _tease_." You ruffled his hair, reaching up to his mask and Eskimo kissed him. He returned the favour, but this time, rolling his mask half way up to reveal a chiselled jawline and olive toned skin, only to be drawn into a vicious, dominant and protective kiss.

Dusk was approaching, you'd been lounging on the sofa for so long, you hadn't realised it was already 08:54, _fuck fuck fuck,_ you had college in the morning... would Michael let you go?

On that note your eyes fluttered shut, Michael slinging his arms over your side and pulling you into his wall of muscle...

- **dreamless sleep-**

A lowline mist hung outside, a dusting of frost was on the floor, giving a crystalline look. You stare through tired eyes at the clock, _07:05_ , _SHIT!_ You jumped out of Michael's grip, your back hurting from sleeping on the sofa, Michael stared dozily at you, "I need to go to college, Michael!" He gruffly snorted in disapproval, "Michael, _pleaseeeee_?" You pondered for a second, "Follow me, watch me if necessary..."

He seemed to contemplate the offer, nodding in response and letting you go.

You raced upstairs, leaving Michael to fix breakfast up for you, consisting of slightly off shortbread and tap water, meanwhile, you'd put a pinkish cotton jumper on that slacked on one shoulder and baggy _LowRider_ bottoms, slipping on some white DocMartins. You could pass for a low budget Boho chick, the satchel adding a slightly hippie look.

You ran down the stairs, pushing your satchel back up your shoulder, "Don't let them see _you_." You warned, "Do what you do best; stay undetected..."

Michael nodded, trailing a good distance behind you as you make your way to Haddonfield college.

It was a short walk, but already you was getting disgusted glances from the _upper-class_ students.

They laughed and giggled at your clothing, _you don't look that bad, riiiight?_ You bashfully quicken your pace, barging through the door and entering the collegeyou had criminal studies now and this was going to be _booooring._

It was penology today; rehabilitation and stuff like that.

You enter the classroom, burning under the pressure of eyes all on you and amused faces. Sitting in the corner, alone as usual, you take out your sketchbook and idly doodle. A person, a certain someone came to mind to draw... _Michael_. You smile, drawing him and you, face to face, not realising the boy in front was staring gawkishly at your drawing. "You're a fucking _FREAK_ you know that, Bella?" He spat at your face, grabbing the paper, "Guys, look what freaky Bella drew!" Everyone swarmed around the lad in front like moths to a flame, snickering and crowding Bella, "You're psycho, crush on a killer. He'll murder you, bitch." You bite back tears, jumping out your seat and dashing outside, a drizzle starting and saturating your hair.

You had been through so much in life, you just wanted Michael there 24/7, because he made life _manageable_. You cried into your sketchbook, feeling a hand on your shoulder, you brush it off, before turning around and seeing _him_. You smile, falling into his embrace, "I want to go home." You could feel his body slump back in sadness, "I want to go home with you." You added, smiling as he snapped you up and carrying you bridal style _home_.

He allowed you to fall out of his hold, opening the door. You are drenched, so a warm shower is a welcoming thought and idea, "I'm going to take a shower, Michael..." He nods in response, lazing on the sofa, watching TV.

You headed upstairs, sorting out some comfort clothes, when your eyes fell upon a pretty and comfortable looking lacey top with ride-your-butt and hug your ass shorts... _damn._

Entering the bathroom, you turn the knobs on the shower and see the relieving sight of warm, fresh water falling from the shower head and enter the steaming water. The droplets falling on your body, adorning your slim and oddly curvy body, chest and hair; which now was curlier than ever and a brightness returned to your eyes.

You come out of the shower, drying yourself off and putting the rather sexy attire on, it's definitely NOT something you'd wear unless comfortable with someone.

Tidying the shower room, you go downstairs, "Haven't you go anything else I can wear, Mikey?" You laughed, unsure of his reaction and his initial reaction was definitely not expected. He was blown away, your black hair fell in perfect curls and ringlets just above your waist, your eyes had finally got life in them and your clothes... they revealed a lot and Michael got slightly _aroused_ by your choice of clothes.

He invited you to sit by him, smirking under his mask, once you took a seat by him, he rolled his mask up and aggressively pinned you down and kissed your neck, before unbuttoning your top.

He ran his hand up your stomach and cupped your breasts, eliciting a moan from your lips. He stared up at you, again, making sure he hadn't crossed lines and he'd got your full consent, you nodded, but mention... "Please be gentle..."

He nodded softly, beginning to undress you and pull your lingerie off and you unzipping his bloodied overalls.

You looked into his eyes and saw pure, klarified animalistic lust...

Both of you were now naked, you felt him try and satisfy the burning hardness that pulsated. You smiled, "I _want you_." He grinned at that, entering you with his large, thick manhood. You moaned, your body trembling as he grinded against you and your hips bucking to the electrifying your body. He finally pulls out of you, before slamming back in and both of you moan together, sweat beading both of yours heads. "Mich- _ahh~"_ You cry his name as he rhythmically grinds against your bucks and recoils. You felt the emptiness leave you (( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)) and become a fullness you desired for so long.

After a while of your pleasurable intimacy, you both climax and he pulls out, pulling you near him. He rolls his mask up, stuttering as if to speak, before a raspy, overused vibed voice musters a few words, "I love you, Bella..."

 **Author chan~ will be back soonsies!** _she's a broken mind... 3_


End file.
